Harry Potter and the Submissive House
by Violet Eyed Neko
Summary: Harry Potter comes into his inheritance.…and is a submissive? Follow Harry in the creature world of dominants and submissives and mates. Wait..mates! Slash warning M/M and mpreg so don't like don't read. Updates on Tuesday's!
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or others_**

* * *

 _Prologue:_

 _Emera_ ld eyes opened slowly, taking in the pile of books and parchment on the said eyes owner desk. An ink well balanced unsteadily on the edge of the desk. Coming from downstairs, the owner of those unique green eyes could hear yells for him to came down and make breakfast.

 _You can make it through today Harry, Remus will be here any minute now._ Harry thought

He could hear the pops of his spine as he sat up. Sighing softly, Harry stood up and put on his usual attire (Dudley's old clothes which were too big) and walked towards the door. Putting his hand on the doorknob, he took a calming breath and opened it.

As Harry walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, he got out the usual ingredients for breakfast. He listened to Uncle Vernon's complaints about workers and Dudley's excuse this time to go out to a party and get drunk (Harry having been his punching bag in ones of his drunken rages), and Aunt Petunia eating it all up.

"Of course you can go out with Piers and have a tea, Dinky Duddydums! Do you need money?" She said

"Yeah mum, I need some money" Dudley confirmed with a evil glint in his eyes.

By the time Petunia had gotten out her money, Harry had finished the food. As he set out the plates of food to their person, he was planning inside his head to go back to his 'room' and pack the rest of his stuff. And of course, read the books that Remus had given him all about his creature inheritance. And try to figure out how he is going to deal with all the shit

* * *

 _ **I know this is short and crap but I just wanted to start out with something small. Of course the next chapters are going to be longer. Now in this, it is May 31. You'll have to keep reading to know why Harry is being picked up so early.**_

 _ **~Violet**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own_** _**Harry**_ ** _Potter._**

 ** _A/N: Thank you for the 2 reviews. Taz: I've changed the Prologue so it mentioned about Remus giving a Harry a creature book. Dedicated4reading: Of course I'm bringing more! Remember to review!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter** one:_

Remus Lupin could sometimes be described as a complicated man, other times a bitter man. But right now he could be described as joyful. He was going to see Harry! The boy was practicality his godson ( **A/N: Remember Sirius had that role cause Remus is a werewolf.)**

 _Ah_ , Remus corrected himself, _not boy but young man_

Harry has matured with all that he has been through. So of course he earns the title of being a man. He had even excepted the fact that Severus Snape is Remus' mate. Now Remus could be described as bitter. Harry has been through so much and now he is going to have to deal with his creatue inheritance. Remus shook his head.

 _You're just going to have to support him through the whole thing, there is no other way to it._

So with that in mind, Remus John Lupin apparated to the nearest apparition destination from 4 Privet Drive. And from there, he started walking.

* * *

Remus knocked on the front door of 4 Privet Drive and waited. Not a second later, Petunia Dursley née Evans opened the door.

 _What an unhealthy looking woman,_ thought Remus.

And indeed, Petunia did look unhealthy. was thin to the point of anorexic, with blond dull hair and to put it all together, she had an unusually long neck.

Sticking her nose in the air, ( _What a Malfoyish manner, thought Remus)_ she asked distastefully, " Are you here to pick up Potter?"

 _Yep, she definitely reminds me of the Malfoys._

 _"_ Yes, may I see Har-" Remus was suddenly cut off.

"Petunia! Is that one of the freaks that have come to pick up the freak?" Yelled a gruff voice.

Not a minute later, a man (whom bore the resemblance of a walrus) came into sight.

Vernon Dursley was a man of playing by the rules...until it came to his nephew. had no neck and all stomach. With greasy blond hair gelled back in waves, he might as well be the picture in the dictionary for ugly. But of course everyone is to scared of him to insult him in the face.

"Who are you?" He grunted

"Remus Lupin, sir. I have come here to pick up Harry, so if you may..."

There was a slight pause in the air as Vernon stared at Lupin, flabbergasted. Then Petunia and Vernon moved, allowing Remus to step in. He looked around, taking in how _normal_ it looked. How Harry could live in such a place, Remus did not know, but he had to give credit to him.

He looked back at Mr and Mrs Dursley, who were watching him wearily.

"May you show me to Harry's room, please" He said kindly

She did not even look at him as she quickly lead him upstairs to, what Remus determined, was the smallest room in the house. Aside from the cupboard of course. She then left him standing in front of the small white door, not that he paid no mind. No, Remus was to busy listen to Harry's voice coming from the other side of the door. Thanks to his werewolf hearing, he could tell that Harry was reading from the book he had given him on submissive creatures aloud.

" Submissive creatures are naturally small. No matter if they are a Giant nor a Nephilim, which are both naturally tall creatures ( _no doubt about that when you look at the size of Hagrid, Harry added)._ Most submissive creatures are shy and likes to stay out of the way. It is relatively rare for a submissive to fight back or have to be forced into submission."

Remus knocked, not wanting to be there all day but proud of Harry for reading the book. Merlin knows the young man will need that information and more.

"Come in" Harry's voice drifted through the door.

Remus opened it, smiling at Harry as he placed a bookmark on the page he was reading. Harry smiled back, standing to hug Remus.

"I've missed you" he muttered into his shirt.

"I've missed you too cub, are you packed?"

"Yes"

"Good now let's get out of here"


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or this cuppa in my hand. J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter (no matter how displeased Theodore is.) And Severus made the cuppa (who won't do it again, furthermore displeasing me)

* * *

Harry could feel Remus's worried looks that he kept shooting him. He knew why but really didn't want to answer the question that was given to him. Just then a waddling Severus came into the common room with tea. Sirius's common room.

While Remus and Harry had apparated in one piece, he had been more surprised than anything to show up in front of Grimmauld Place which both held sad memories for them. And when he had came into the ragged house, he once again was surprised. For opening the door when Remus had knocked, was a three month pregnant Snape! So Harry couldn't help but say jokingly,

"Well, you two had fun while I was gone"

Of course that earned him two blushing glares.

A clearing of a throat pulled him out of his memory.

"Harry, will you please answer me?" Remus half-asked, half-pleaded.

Through gritted teeth he awnsered, " No I do not know about Arach's"

Remus sighed then explained" Arach is the Gaelic form and word of dragon. They haven't been seen in a thousand years, that is 'till your father. When he came into his inheritance, he became a Arach. They are beautiful magical creatures. They have scales running up and down and all over them and beautiful angle like wings. There different colors, counting on the person. Your father's was emerald green, just like you and your mother eye's. Most Arach have one or two mates, the most being 7.

Here Harry's eyes went wide.

"It counts on how powerful the Arach is. With James, he only needed Lily but that was mostly because he was a dominant Arach. Now you Harry are going to be a submissive, th-"

"How do you know that!" Harry interrupted

"Albus has informed Severus and I that you have showed up on the submissive list of this year. And as I was saying, that means you go in a weeks time to Hogwarts to stay in the Submissive house. Any questions?" Remus finished.

"Yeah like how come there is a house for submissives! And why is it so important for me to go now!" Harry ranted

"Harry the only reson you have to go now is because you ate going to come into your creature inheritance this year and that means any single dom can take you, r-rape you if they so chose. In the Submissive House you can be protected and be with other submissives your age and older."

Severus was the one to speak these words.

Harry complicated these words, knowing full and well that he shouldn't be making such a fuss. Since when Remus ahd given him those books he had had a guess of what was going to happen.

With a sigh, he finally muttered. "Okay, okay. I'll go"

"Great" Remus clapped his hands.

Harry stood up with a whispered, "I'm going to my room" and left Remus and Sev to do whatever, not like he cared that moment. He just wanted some peace and quiet. That was how he spent his week at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. By the end of the week he had come to accept that he just was not going to get out of this so he might as well go along with it.

So it had come a suprise to Remus when he had opened the kitchen door, that morning when they were scheduled to leave, to see Harry already in there, eating and ready to leave. They ate in silence, taking comfort in each others presence, knowing that they did not have much time left.

"Is Sev going to come with us to the train?" Asked Harry.

"No he needs to rest." Answered Remus

Harry just nodded.

* * *

Harry waved to Remus till he was just a dot. He then turned and walked toward the last could hear foot steps behind him, guessing it was the gaurds he had seen earlier. When he pushed open the door, he found a girl already sitting there.

"May I sit here" he asked

The girl nodded.

As Harry sat down, he could hear the guards that had been following him settle in front of their compartment. He took time to loke at the girl that was in front of him. She had dark, raven black hair, darker than even Harry's, it went to her waist. Her eyes were the most exotic mix of dark blue, green, orange and purple, the colors all beautiful. Her skin was as pale as a vampires, shinning slightly in the light. Her face was flawless. A button nose with heart shaped lips and her eyes almound shaped. She had a fragile body frame, more bones than meat on her. To Harry, it reminded him of the malnourished state of whenever he leaves the Dursleys.

"So, what is your name?" He asks

"Sydney" She says in a quiet, musical voice.

Harry smiled "Harry Potter at your service"

Sydney gives a small smile in return.

"So...whats your last name? Harry winced at his question, he coould just hear Hermione scolding him for asking such a question.

Before he could take it back, she answers" Dumbledore"

He raises an eyebrow " Are you related to the Headmaster?"

She nods " He is my father"

"I did not know he had a kid!"

Sydney pursed her lips but did not say anything.

They sit in silence until the train started to slow down. Harry looked back at Dumbledore's daughter.

"Well if I don't see you again, I hope you have a good day "

Sydney just nods back shyly.

They both head out of the compartment, losing each other in the small crowd of other kids. Harry looks around as he gets off the train, trying to find someone that he knows. And that's when he sees him.

"RON!"

Not giving his best mate any time to find him, Harry jumps him.

"I can't believe-"

"Im glad your here Ha-

"Come this way students" Professor McGonagall voice rings out in the courtyard.

Harry and Ron grin at each other as they followed McGonagall.

 _This may be not be to bad now,_ Harry thought

* * *

 _Word count: 1,082_


End file.
